Momento glorioso
by Luniz Potter
Summary: One-Shot: Encontrarse a James Potter en cualquier situación es lo peor para Lily; encontrarse a James Potter en el baño de prefectos es terrible. El colmo.


**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**N/A: **Estoy muy nerviosa por esta historia, es que me parece incluso (para mi) muy irreal. Sin embargo, espero que la disfruten y me dejen su opinión.

Y una dedicación especial a affy bp tan tierna que ni sabiendo de que se trata me apoya... Estoy deseando que no te arrepientes de obligarme a subirlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la gloria. Si, no podía definirlo de otra forma, ese momento era glorioso.<p>

Y es que después de un largo día de exámenes, trabajos, y obligaciones de prefecta; a Lily no le quedaba nada mejor que hacer, que dirigirse al baño de prefectos y meterse a la piscina llena de espuma, sales aromáticas y leer un buen libro.

Claro que se había olvidado del libro. Pero no por eso no estaba disfrutando de tan espectacular momento. Decidió dedicarse a explotar las pompas de jabón que flotaban por encima de ella. ¿Bañarse? Ni en un hotel cinco estrellas encontrarían lugar tan grandioso para relajarse.

Estaba flotando tranquila, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Eso no le podía estar pasando. No a ella, pero claro, del cansancio (se negaba a si misma llamarse estúpida) había olvidado poner el anuncio de ocupado.

Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y metió su cabeza bajo el agua. La mejor forma en que podía actuar era esconderse, y después echar un ojo. Si era una chica, le diría que estaba ocupado y que perdonara no haberlo avisado, y si era un chico; haría lo mismo.

¿Entonces que estaba haciendo debajo del agua? No le serviría de nada. Incluso si no hubiera cavilado tal pensamiento, el aire se le había acabado. Llevo su cabeza fuera del agua y ¡oh, no!

Se tapó los ojos con las manos y se sonrojó de la vergüenza. ¿Es que acaso el hecho de que hoy recibiera una bomba fétida por parte de unos chiquillos de tercero no era suficiente para arruinar su día?

Había visto un trasero, un trasero masculino, un trasero muy mono… Sin duda, era SU trasero. El único trasero que ella podía reconocer, porque era el único que se dedicaba a observar.

—Ehh, Potter. Ponte una toalla por favor. — dijo Lily con una calma que no poseía. Merlín maldiga el día en el que eligieron a James Potter capitán del equipo de quidditch. De esa manera hacían que él poseyera los mismos beneficios de un prefecto.

Siguiendo el primitivo instinto de cualquier persona de voltear si lo están llamando, James lo hizo.

—¡Ay, Lily! Lo siento. — exclamó, también abochornado. Agarro la bata que antes se había quitado y en contra de un presentimiento comentó. — Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Lily medito la propuesta como si de toda su vida futura hasta la muerte se tratara. Asintió y quitó las manos de su cara. Si fuera otra persona, le pediría que esperase a que ella se arreglara. Pero era Potter, su dignidad y partes de su anatomía que él no se había tomado la molestia de comentar lascivamente, estaban en juego.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Potter? ¡Que no ves que esta ocupado! — le dijo, no muy convencida, pero lo suficiente altanera para que él se molestara.

—Discúlpame, Evans. ¡Pero yo no vi el cartelito que cualquier persona normal pone, avisando que esta "ocupado"!— él tenía la razón. Era su culpa, ¡pero no tenia derecho a hablarle así!

—¡Y que si se me olvido! Estaba agotada, no me grites. — la respuesta grosera que había planeado no le salió de la boca. Lily se insulto a si misma.

—No me grites tú a mí. ¿Tú crees que no estoy cansado? Con las tormentas, los entrenamientos de quidditch han sido agotadores. — apuntó serio, James.

—Dichoso quidditch—masculló Lily— como si fuera lo más importante.

—¡Pues para mi lo es, Evans! ¡Porque te recuerdo, que esto también nos otorga tus preciados puntos!— exclamó James y la miro indignado. Y sin más, movió el brazo de forma que pudiera desanudar la bata.

—¡No, espera! ¡Que haces!— ¿Acaso estaba loco? Lily miro a si misma asegurándose que nada le saliera de lugar. Si, definitivamente todo estaba bien, lo único que él podía ver era su cabeza. La espuma se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—Bañarme ¿Qué mas crees?— dijo James en tono irónico.

—¡Pero yo estoy aquí, idiota!

—Si, pero como vi que solo estas quieta regañándome, no te importaría que me bañara contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¡Claro que me importa! — Lily se tapo los ojos, otra vez con las manos, cosa que aprovecho para ocultar su sonrojo.

—No, no te importa. ¿Por qué habría de importarte? ¿O acaso Lily, te importa lo que yo haga?— Si, allí estaba. Su tono lascivo que la hacia desear profundamente estar cubierta de su túnica y estar encerrada en su habitación.

—James por favor, déjame salir e irme.

—Puedes irte, yo no te estoy reteniendo pelirroja… Por cierto, sabía que tenía que desnudarme para que empezaras a llamarme James.

—¿Estas desnudo?— ¡por favor, por favor! ¡Que no viera su sonrojo, por favor!

—Solo un poco. Pero te doy el permiso de imaginarme.

—Eres asqueroso. — dijo Lily con toda la repugnancia que podía aplicar en su voz.

—Pero apuesto a que tienes calor, ¿Qué no pelirroja?— Nunca había disfrutado tanto una conversación con Lily. James sonrió y siguió haciendo un grafiti en un espejo poblado de humedad. Con su bata perfectamente puesta en su sitio.

—¡Potter te lo pido por el amor al prójimo! Tapate o metete al agua de una. Pero no me digas ni me veas nada. — rogó Lily.

Él no respondió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lily lo creía perfectamente capaz de meterse en la piscina con ella; pero a la vez, algo le decía que él la iba a respetar.

—Esta bien, Evans. Si tanto me quieres en el agua. — el sonido que emite el agua cuando una persona se adentra en ella, le pareció a Lily la cosa más terrorífica. El agua se movió suavemente y Lily instintivamente metió todo su cuerpo debajo de esta para no ver, ni que le vean nada.

Cuando el agua dejo de moverse, Lily subió a la superficie y se encontró a James mirándola desde el otro extremo de la piscina, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Te vez tan tierna sonrojada. — comentó James. No obstante no habían burlas en su tono de voz.

—Te dije que no me vieras nada. — susurró Lily, mientras bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

—No puedo evitarlo, tu cara es preciosa. — Ataque cardiaco. Estaba segura, no podía respirar, y su corazón palpitaba como un loco sin control. Se había puesto morada ¡iba a morir! ¡Desnuda! ¡Frente a James Potter!— ¿Estas bien?

Tenia que relajarse, respiro hondo.

—Si… James ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin inmutarte?— preguntó Lily, deseando fervientemente, que él no se lo tomara a broma.

—Porque lo pienso, se que soy un tonto, Lily. Pero de verdad me pareces hermosa. Eso lo sabes.

—Me vas a venir matando si sigues hablando así. — ¿Podía responder de esa manera ante tal revelación, verdad?

—No me lo perdonaría. —dijo James con naturalidad.

—Eres increíble. — exclamó sarcástica y sorprendida, Lily.

—Lo se. ¿Puedo preguntar porque en especial?

—Porque pasas de lo libidinoso a lo caballeroso y a lo tierno en cuestión de segundos. Y a lo arrogante también.

—Pero apuesto a que eso te gusta también ¿no?— comentó con picardía, mientras agarraba la espuma en sus manos y la hacia regar.

—Y de nuevo vuelves a lo libidinoso. — respondió irónica, girando sus ojos.

Él se limito a extender más su sonrisa, pero se habían quedado en silencio. Momento que Lily aprovecho para analizar su situación. Estaba desnuda, y James estaba desnudo frente (pero muy separado) a ella. Lo ideal seria que él se parara y se fuera, ella no vería nada. Pero estaba segura que no lo haría; y ni loca se paraba ella, él no perdería la oportunidad, por muy caballero que fuese. Después de todo este año habían izado una bandera blanca entre ellos, que solo se había recogido en una pequeña fracción de esa noche.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?— por lo menos podía dedicarse a disminuir la tensión que se había creado entre ellos, tal vez así conseguiría algo.

—Horrible, la tormenta casi nos hizo perder dos escobas y la snitch, pero cerraremos el año con broche de oro, ganaremos. — Los hoyuelos de él relucían en inocencia, como siempre cada vez que hablaba de quidditch.

—¿Es que alguna vez han perdido?— preguntó Lily riendo.

—No. — respondió James elocuente. — Me entere que unos idiotas de Slytherin de tercero te lanzaron una bomba fétida.

—Si, pero les di su merecido. — comentó orgullosa.

—¿Quitarles puntos y castigarlos?

—¿Que mas podía hacer?

—Además de buscarme a mí para que les diera unas buenas patadas por sus traseros un hechizo camaleónico no estaría mal.

—Eres un inmaduro, nada se resuelve con la violencia, deberías sabe...

—Tú eres violenta conmigo. — James interrumpió el loable discurso que probablemente iba a decir la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que si! Te recuerdo que me has hechizado, me has lanzado cojines, me has dado puñetazos… no es que me queje, en realidad me encanta cuando te pones como una fiera.

—Masoquista. — dijo Lily, pero a diferencia de lo que creía, no le molestaba que nada de lo que ella hiciera, le fastidiaba a él.

—Creo que ahorita tienes un problema más grande. — apuntó James.

—¿Qué?— indagó confusa, Lily.

—La espuma se esta acabando. — Lily miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era verdad, tragó saliva y se pregunto que tan malo seria si él la viese desnuda.

—James, por favor, déjame salir.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no te estoy reteniendo. — respondió él divertido.

—No, pero si tú te paras yo se que no vería nada, pero si es al contrario, no me fio de ti.

—¡Así que es eso lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo! Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?— Lily lo meditó, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

—¿Qué trato?

—Si yo me paro primero, tengo el derecho a no ser castigado por nada que haga junto con mis amigos, también, te veras amenazada a que te vuelva a pedir citas y me tienes que hacer la tarea de Encantamientos por el resto del año.

—Un panorama horroroso— interrumpió Lily. — ¿Y que si yo me paro?

—Te sometes al hecho de que puedo o no verte, pero con la recompensa de que, no le diré a nadie de nuestro encuentro nocturno, te hare la tarea de Transformaciones de todo el año y no hare ningún tipo de broma o escándalo que te haga doler la cabeza.

Las dos propuestas eras absolutamente apetecibles. La primera porque él se iría primero, aunque significaría que todos se enteraran de su situación actual. Y la segunda, que traería un tiempo tranquilo, la ayuda de él en su odiado Transformaciones y la promesa de que nadie se enteraría. ¿Qué tan horrible seria?

—Hecho.

Él no se sorprendió de tal respuesta. Lily suspiro pesadamente y se levanto tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor. Se encontró sintiéndose cómoda y decidió pensar que era porque no sabia que hacia James. Recogió su bata que se hallaba en el piso, agarra su varita y voltio.

James no la miraba y lo agradeció. Se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano y se fue. Esperando tener un sueño profundo y una larga noche en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Nadie la miraba diferente, sus amigas no sabían de nada y Lily tenia la certeza de que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew desconocían el paradero de su amigo la noche anterior. Estaba a punto de iniciar su tarea de Transformaciones cuando se acordó que ya no tenía porque hacerlo.<p>

Recorrió la estancia de la sala común y lo vio en una esquina.

—¡Hey, James!— el susodicho la miro. — No he hecho mi tarea de Transformaciones de esta tarde.

Los que se encontraban en la sala común dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo para fijar su atención en la prefecta. Que ella llamara al capitán del equipo de quidditch era raro, pero si lo hacia por su nombre, era aun mas.

James se acerco a ella y le pidió pluma y pergamino, ya iba a comenzar su ardua labor cuando decidió que Lily estaba muy relajada.

—Lily, por cierto, lo he comprobado. Tienes un trasero espectacular.

Todo mundo estaba preparado para cubrirse con los libros y cojines que abundaban en la sala. Seguramente una explosión de hechizos ocurriría a continuación. Sin embargo, Lily sonrió lacónica pero picara.

—Yo también pienso que tu trasero es muy mono, James.


End file.
